And Then There Were None
by thewriter1025
Summary: A small group of young people are brought to an abandond Shelly Island for a dinner-party weekend. But when they soon learn they are trapped in a deadly slaughter game, who can they trust? Who will survive the slaughters?
1. Chapter 1: Cough

_**And Then There Where None **_

_**By: Me**_

**Chapter 1: Cough**

My name is Nicole Carter. My best friend and I where invited to an island I'd never heard of. It was called Shelly Island.

Derek Meyers, my best friend, was staring off into space We where on the boat, heading to the island. It was somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, and the boat was full of 15 people. The other 11 guests, besides us, and the 2 crew members.

We where all very excited, except for the fact we didn't know how or why we where invited.

I looked in the mail one day, and saw an invitation.

I turned to see Derek looking at the other guests.

"See anyone you like?" I joked.

"That one girl," he laughed. "I think her name is Ashley, but she was making out with that one black haired guy right next to her."  
"I was only joking," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh," Derek said.

We both got right out of college, and I was guessing all of these people where, too.

They all seemed young enough. Ashley looked like she was still in high school, but at the same time, the straight blonde locks of hair made her look like her age, 23 or 24.

"Hey," an Asian girl came up to me said. She had a pink shirt on, she was very small, and had had her hair up in a bun. "Do you know if this boat has any eggrolls?"  
I looked at her oddly. "Umm….no."  
"Dang it," she sighed. "Do you think they'll have any at the hotel?"  
"I…guess?"  
"Yay!" She cried in joy. She scurried away, and I heard her ask someone else for eggrolls.

"Wow," Derek said, in awe. "What a dork."  
"Yeah," I laughed.

A girl named Daisy yawned. "What time are we getting there? I need to sleep!"  
"Soon," the captain replied.

"Is that Kevin Waldron?" Derek suddenly asked, squinting his eyes to see if it was one of our acquaintances from college.

"Kevin?" I asked.

"Hey, Nikki what's crackelackin?"  
Derek and he knuckle touched. I would never understand guy bonds.

"Hey, do you see that one girl? The one in the pink sparkly dress? Her dad is Anthony Kingston, the MBA guy. She asks like she's a famous basketball player, too. Her names Michelle or something," Kevin informed us.

"Great," I sighed. I hated drama queens. "Just great."

An hour later, we arrived to the island. The crew members gave us our bags, and told us to enjoy.

We walked a couple yards, and got to the hotel, the Hamilton.

A plump, short lady with curly red locks ran up to us. "Hello!" She said. "I'm Carmen, the Hamilton owner."  
"I'm Julie," a girl ran up to her said. "Do you know any cute 23 year old single guys? Or not single, I just need someone! Not that I'm trying to sound desperate, you know?"

"Wow…" Carmen said. "Anyway, Ted Matthews, our butler, is inside helping the cook prepare your meal. No one comes here, so we only have us 3 working."  
A guy named Michael Fisher ran to Julie. "I'm single"  
"Um…" Julie slowly said, looking at Ashley. She mouthed "help!"  
"Hey!" Ashley casually said, walking to Michael. "Julie…doesn't like tall guys."  
"Dang!" Michael cried. "Oh well."  
Ashley and Julie looked at each other, not understanding Michael.

Ashley and Kyle walked into the hotel, holding hands. Then a big guy came up and shoved Kyle. "You're dating her?!" He asked, in shock.

"Yes," Kyle gulped. "I am."  
"I'm probably better in bed," the guy winked at Ashley.  
"Are you single?" Julie ran up to him and asked.

"No," he replied, and winked at Ashley again.

"Who _are _you?" Ashley asked the big guy.

"Nick."  
"So, Nick, please stop hitting on me. I don't like you. No offense."  
She walked passed him, while he stared at her in shock

Michelle laughed. "Sucks for you."  
Derek, Kevin, Kikko and I walked into an elevator.

"Your rooms have your names on them," Carmen told us before the doors closed.

We all where on level 4, out of 4.

When we all got up there, a girl named Selena ran out, screaming.

"What is it?" I cried.

"Who's ready to party at the pool?" She cheered.

"Oh yeah!" Kevin woofed.

"We'll be out soon," Ashley said. "This is our room." She nodded her head to Kyle and they walked in, locking the door.

"I'm with Daisy," I noted. "Ok."

"Well, I'll pass," Daisy yawned. "Call me for dinner."  
"Ok," I told her. "See you later."  
Derek was with Kevin, Julie was with Selena, Michelle was with Kikko, and Michael was with Nick.

We all got our bathing suits on, and met out at the pool.

It was a nice summer day; I read the weather was going to be in the 70's-80's for the next 5 days. We where stating for 10 days.

The last 5 days was supposed to be in the 90's. I hated that.

Ashley and Julie dived in, while Selena turned her iPod on and played some Sean Kingston and Fergie.

We danced, we swam, and we tanned.

Eventually, it was dinner time.

The dining hall was greatly decorated. A chandelier was above the long, wood table.

The seats had different designs on them, and something odd was on the dinner table.

12 little figurines, all made from wood, stood where our nametags where.

"What are these?" Derek asked me.

"I…don't know," I replied, in wonder.

"Hey," Kyle called to the cook, James. "What are these?"  
"Excuse me!" James scoffed. "I was praying!"  
"Why?"  
"Never mind that," James sighed. "What is the issue?"  
"What are these little men?" Kyle asked, his British accent making Ashley smile.

Kyle was born in the U.K, but moved to Idaho when he was 5.

"These," James said, walking out of the kitchen into the dining room, "are decoration. You are not to touch them."  
Selena made a face. "Why not?"  
James scoffed. "No more questions. Ted, please serve the dinner and wine."  
"You all drink, right?" Ted asked.

We all nodded.

One by one, he gave us our wine, and after we all had a sip, he announced we where having ravioli for dinner, with a side-salad.

Then, the lights went out. Michelle screamed.

"What's going on?" Nick asked, slamming his fists on the table.

At that moment, Daisy started coughing, nonstop.

"Daisy?" Michael asked, putting his arm around her back. "Are you ok?"  
"…Poison…" she coughed.

My eyes widened. "What?! Someone help her!"  
She kept coughing, and then fell out of her chair. Silence.

"Oh, my God!" Michelle screamed. "She's dead!"  
Derek, who was studying to be a doctor, got onto the floor, to examine her. "She's…she's dead."  
"It was you!" Nick screamed at the cook. "Why did you poison her drink?"  
"I…I didn't!" James cried. "I would never disrespect the lord!"

"Then it was Ted!" Selena cried. "Who else?"  
"I…I'd never," Ted whispered in shock. "I…I'd never do something like that."  
"That leaves Carmen," I whispered.

She was sitting at the end of the table, all heads now turned to her.  
"Don't look at me!" She raised her hands up in defense. "I didn't do it!"  
We all looked at each other.

"It couldn't have been one of us," Ashley said, shaking her head.  
"I'm out of here!" Nick cried, getting up. "See you suckers later!"  
"You can't leave," Carmen whispered. "The boats aren't coming until next Friday. We're all stuck here."  
"Is someone else on the island?" Kyle asked.

"No," we are positive no one else is," James replied, answering for Carmen.

We all got up, and decided to look in the kitchen.  
We checked everywhere, for hints of poison, but nothing.

"Why only her?" Michael asked, shaking his head.  
Ashley screamed.  
"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"Come…come out here," she whispered.

"Weren't there 12 of the little guys?" Ashley asked, as we walked into the dining room.  
"Yeah," Nick said. "Why…?"  
"Now there are only 11," Selena whispered. Ashley nodded.

"Who…?"  
"Someone besides us took it away. There has to be someone else on the island. We where all in the kitchen, weren't we?" I asked.

Carmen nodded. "Yeah."  
Ashley finally said the fact that we didn't want to realize. "We've been tricked into coming here. We're gonna be killed off. One by one."


	2. Chapter 2: Gurgle

**Chapter 2: Gurgle **

"That's not true," Kikko said, eating a dumpling. "It can't be."  
"Why do you think we're here?" Julie sobbed. "This old whack-job named Carmen here wants us all dead!"  
"I do not! I'd do no such thing!" Carmen yelled in defense.

"Then why are we here?!" Ashley snapped.

"I…I don't know," Carmen sighed.

I looked at her. "What?!"

"I didn't invite you here."  
"Then WHO did?" Nick asked.

"Ted," Carmen said.

"What…why…where is he?" Derek asked.

We all looked around. "Where'd he go?" I asked.

"Ted?!" Carmen called.

"He's the one who's killing us? Great." Ashley rolled her eyes.  
"Well….there could be two…." Carmen trailed off.

My eyes widened in terror. "What do you mean?!"  
"Is there a library here?" Michael asked.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "We're being slaughtered, and all you do is thinking about books? How self-centered!"  
"No! I want to read about the island history. We might be able to tell if there IS a killer on the island."  
I nodded. "We shouldn't go out except for in small groups. Let's stay in groups of 6 and 7. 7 people go to the library, 6 stay here."  
"I'm staying!" Michelle cried. "Same," Julie chimed in.

It ended up being that Derek, Ashley, Kyle, Kevin, Michael, Kikko, and me going to the library. Michelle, Selena, Julie, Nick, and the other 2 stayed behind.

"Do you realize there might be 2 psychotic killers out here?" Kikko asked, sounding nervous.

"And do we even know how to get to the library?" Kevin asked.

"I have a map. And I'm very aware of the 2 killers," Michael said, flatly.

"Yeah," we'll be fine," I told Derek and Kikko.

A couple of minutes later, Kyle sighed. "We're lost."  
"No! It's…right…here?" Michael said, pointing to a small old building, probably only 1.5 stories high.

We all walked in. The maybe only 100 books where divided into 2 parts: Island History and Genres

"M for murders?" I asked Michael.  
He didn't sound confident. "I think so…"  
We went to the M section. The dust on the books made Derek cough.  
"Oh, your asthma!" I said. "Derek, go outside. Scream if there's anything."  
He only nodded, and jogged outside.

"I found it!" Ashley said. "Murder History on Shelly Island. By… Ted Matthews." She gulped.

"I'll read it, you guys keep looking," Michael told us.  
I looked all over Island History, A-Z. But that was the only book.  
"That's the only book," I confirmed.

"There's…there are pages missing," Michael said.

"What?" Kikko asked, in fear.

"Well, it goes from "The most infamous killing spree award probably went to- and I didn't even think I'd live," Michael said, gulping.

"Then…who has them?" Kyle asked.

"Obvious. The killer. He's still on the island."  
"Are you guys done yet?" Derek called, making us all jump.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Coming."  
We walked out, all not happy.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.  
"There was a page missing. The page that would have helped us. I looked farther into the book, but it doesn't talk about the slaughters at all, except in that section," Michael sighed.

Derek made a face. "Slaughters?!"  
"Mhm," Kyle said. "I think we should head back to the hotel. It's getting pretty dark."  
We walked back, able to see our footprints in the dirt.

"Do you…do you smell something?" Ashley asked Kyle. "It smells like…"  
"Blood…" he finished for her.

We went to look where it was coming from. Sadly, we saw Daisy's dead body in a garbage bin, blood stains all over her body, as well as dirt.

"Oh, my God!" Kikko screamed. "I cannot look!"

We ran back. We could see the lights on in the Hamilton.  
"Did you find anything?" Selena asked as we ran through the door.  
"Well, yeah, but a page was missing. Someone's here, on the island, besides us 15. I think the serial killer from the 80's is still here," Michael announced.

"David Kross?!" Carmen asked. "Oh, my! Why do you suppose that?"  
"That's his name? I think I read about him before in a newspaper," I said, trailing off.

"Tell us about him!" Kikko cried.

"No," Nick said, getting up. "I'm out of here. I'm going swimming. I have a tournament when I get back, and I need all the practice I can get. I'm out."  
When he left, Julie said, "Please tell us."  
"David Kross," Carmen said. "Was one of my best friends in middle school. He was an outsider, but he was normal when I was around. If I wasn't… he went a little mad. He told people he'd shred them up. He'd rip their limbs apart. When he was 18, they had to send him to a mental hospital. He tried to kill me before he left. But that's the last I've ever heard of him.

"But one day, I was in my home in California, I read about him escaping the hospital. It was years later, and it caused me to move back to the now-deserted island, Shelly Island, to find him. I knew that'd be the first place to go.

"I couldn't find him. I left notes, I called his name, everything. I was about to give up, but then I found my cat, Snickers, ripped apart, limb by limb, in the kitchen, with a note that said "I'm back."  
"Ever since then, I decided to run this hotel, and along the way I got some people to visit, and work here. But my main reason to stay is to find David."  
All of us where in awe. "I think we should get Nick," Selena said after the awkward silence.

"Yeah, we need to all stick together," Ashley agreed.

Then we all heard a splash.

We ran out to the back, where the pool was, to see the pool cover closing on Nick, who was unaware.  
"Nick!" We screamed.  
"Carmen," Julie suddenly said. "How do you get the pool cover to come off?"  
"We can't. It automatically closes at 10:30 and opens at 10:30 AM," she replied, and gulped.

"Nick's strong, he can get it opened," Michelle said. "Right?"  
"Oh, stop talking!" Derek spat. "I hope your next!"  
"Go to Hell!" Michelle snapped.

"No! I don't need to see you in the after-life, too!"  
"Hey!"  
"Guys!" Kyle yelled. "Stop!"  
_Gurgle…gurgle…gurgle…_

"_Nick!"_ I screamed. "Rip it opened!"  
"We have to dive in! We could rip the cover and get him!"  
"The pool is now getting chemicals poured into it from the bottom," Carmen sighed, when we heard a buzz.

"Get the cover off or not, he's still dead," Michael finished.

"Darn…." Kyle said sarcastically.

_Gurgle…gurgle…gurgle…_

"Doesn't the pool go off at 10:30?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, I said that already."

"It's only 9:00," Kevin replied, looking at his watch.

"Then…how…." Selena asked.

I took a deep breath. "David did it. Or Ted. Or…one of you guys," I looked at Carmen, to Michelle, to Selena, to Julie.  
"We all stayed together," Carmen assured me. "Ted doesn't have access to the pool area. He'd need a key…"  
"Then who has a key?" Julie asked.

"I gave one to Kross a couple years ago…."  
No more gurgle's or splashes came from the water. Nick was gone.

We slowly walked inside, looking at each other from time-to-time.

When we got back in, we looked at the dining room table.

"There are only 10 little wood people now," Kyle nodded, and Ashley gasped.

"That means David was in here," I said, confident. "He IS in here."

"He doesn't have a key to our rooms, right?" Ashley asked.

"No. _Only you _have the only keys to your rooms. You will be safe, I am assured," Carmen answered her.

When we all got back to our rooms, mine now empty except for me, we heard an ear-piercing scream come from bellow.

I could tell, from the silence of the other rooms, no one went to check. But then I got a text from David:  
WHERE IS DA COOK?


	3. Chapter 3: Riiip

**Chapter 3: Riiip **

At that point I ran out and met with Derek outside. "We need to go look for him!" I said.

Derek nodded. "But it didn't sound like it came from the kitchen."  
"Who cares? We can't all be killed in one night!" I fought back.

"Fine, let's go," he said, and we ran for the elevator.

Moments later, we got out and ran into Carmen.

"Did you see James anywhere?" She asked, her voice sounding nervous.

"No, we came down to look," Derek explained.

"James?" We called.

James popped out from the shadows, and made us scream.

"God!" Derek laughed. "You frigging scared me to death!"

"Why did you scream?" I asked.

"There's a body in the pool!" James replied.

"Oh yeah," I suddenly remembered. "He wasn't there."  
"Nick…drowned, James," Carmen explained.

"Oh my Lord!" James said, grabbing his cross out of his pocket and squeezing it tight.

"If we stick together, we'll be fine," Derek assured him.

"No! No! I'm going to the church! I need to prey," James said, grabbing his coat and putting it on.

"Be careful," we told him.

Right before he left, he turned to us. He whispered, "I'd prey too, if I where you."  
We looked at each other. "Lock the doors," I told Carmen.

"Ok, I will. You 2 look very tired. Go up to your rooms and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning. Hopefully."  
She walked away, locking the back doors.

We went upstairs.  
"See you," we said, and closed our doors.

The next morning, we all woke up around 10:30, by the sound of the pool opening.

It was a little funny, how we could hear each other yawn and the showers turning on.

We all walked out of our rooms by 11:30. A couple at a time, the doors opened and closed, and by 11:30, we where all downstairs.

"The cook left pancakes and eggs in the fridge. I'll warm them up," Carmen said.

Ashley sighed. "Why isn't he here?"  
"He's probably dead," Kyle sighed, and kissed her.

"I got through to the department in California!" Carmen cried. "They said they'll be coming on Thursday. That's the earliest that they can."  
"A whole day's difference? Ugh." Selena said.

A knock at the door.

BAM BAM BAM!

We all jumped.

"Who do you think it is?"

Carmen slowly and nervously stood up. "I'll…go get it."  
We all watched her, until she turned and was out of site.

"Oh, James!" Carmen sighed.

"Where have you been?"  
"I stayed at the church," we heard James reply to her.  
"Why all night?"  
"It felt…safer."

"Well come on in, please!"

"You're still alive!" Michael noted. "That's good."  
"Duh," Julie rolled her eyes.

Michelle stood up. "Do you have any hickory-smoked bacon?"  
James thought for a moment. "No, but we have micro-wave bacon."  
Michelle stuck out her tongue. "Disgusting!"  
"Oh, shut up you spoiled brat!" Kyle said, and with his British accent, it really helped him sound meaner.

Ashley nodded, and then looked at Michael. "What are you looking at?"  
He was staring at her and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Oh, nothing…"  
Ashley rolled her eyes.

Breakfast was good, but we figured that we didn't want to go outside, so Kevin, Derek, Selena, Kikko and I went to explore the hotel.

Michael, Michelle and July went to the activity room, and played ping-pong and other games, I believe.

Kyle and Ashley went to the lounge and watched TV, cuddling.

About a couple hours later, James asked any of us if we wanted to go with him to go to church.

"Again?" Selena asked, taking a sip of her Mountain Dew.

"Yes, I go there before I cook meals. I'm getting started for dinner. I was thinking I could do a medium-well stake, with some mashed potatoes and carrot," James replied.

"Finally, something worthy," Michelle sniffed.

"You ungrateful little nut-job," Kevin sighed. Ashley and Kyle laughed.

"I'll go," I said.

"Yeah, we should go, too," Ashley said, looking at Kyle, standing up.  
"Anyone else?" Kyle asked, looking around.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Ok," I sighed.  
We walked to James' car, and I got in front with him, and Kyle and Ashley got in the back.

A couple of moments later, we where at the church. It was bricked, with a giant cross above the entrance. It was very old-fashioned.

We walked in, and James slowly walked to the altar. "My father used to be a priest here. But…he died," he explained.

He turned behind him, to show us the cross hanging above him. "My father made this."  
"Wow, that looks like it'd take awhile to make," I noted.

He nodded.

"How long did it take him?" Ashley asked, staring at the variety of colors on the cross.

"About a year," James said. "I think."  
We heard a crackling sound. "Where is that coming from?" I asked Ashley and Kyle.

"The cross?" Kyle asked, looking at it.

"The cross," I whispered. "James!"  
"Hmm?"  
"Run!" Ashley screamed. "Get off of there!"  
"Why should I? This is God's home. This is my favorite,"  
He was stopped, when the cross fell on him, tearing through his back.

It made a giant rip; tearing threw his clothes and his chest.

"Oh, my God!" Ashley screamed. Then she looked up at a sculpture of God. "My bad," she apologized.

James looked at us, his eyes widened, blood coming out of his mouth. "Run."  
We all ran out of the church, and I tried unlocking the car. "Crap!" I cried. "It's not unlocking! Where are the keys?!"  
"Doesn't James have them?" Kyle asked.

"No, he left them in the church, I saw him put them down," Ashley said. We ran into the church. The keys where gone.

"…He's in here. I know it," Ashley said with confidence, looking around.

"Stay together," I whispered, tossing my brunette hair back from my face, so I could look around.

"We should leave" Kyle said, defiantly hearing the fear in his voice.

Ashley nodded. "Yes, we should."  
Quietly, we ran out of the church, running as fast as we could back to the Hamilton.

We ran through the door, panting and taking deep breaths.

"What happened? Where's James?" Derek asked.

"James got…killed," I sighed.

"Well one of you 3 is probably the killer!" Michael cried.

I shook my head quickly. "No! No, we aren't. We got to the church, and someone slit the cross so it'd fall on James. I swear we didn't."  
"Prove it!" Kikko cried.

"How?" Ashley snapped.

"You can't," Julie finished.

"Ugh," I said. "If you wanted to get technical, then you could search the cross for finger prints, and see it wasn't us who slit it!"  
"Ok," Carmen said. "Now any person who would say that to prove they are not guilty, are not guilty. Do you agree?"  
Everyone sighed and nodded.  
"Ted is _still _missing, too," Selena sighed.

"Do you think they're working together?" Derek asked.

"Ted wouldn't," Carmen said, shaking her head. "Because he knows about what I told you guys about David Kross. He'd never work with him, or he'd already be dead."  
"But how do we even know Ted _is _a killer?" Kevin asked. "I mean, he could have just left or something. It sounds stupid, but it is a possibility."  
Carmen nodded. "Or, Kross is dead, and Ted is the killer, or Kross is just on the island, not killing anyone."  
"Ugh!" Selena yelled. "There are too many possibilities!"

"What are we going to do for dinner, now that we don't have a cook?!" Michelle cried.

"Oh, my, God!" Kevin yelled. "Shut up!"  
"I will _not _be talked to like that!" Michelle snapped.

"People!" Julie yelled. "We have to stick together!"  
"I agree," I said. "No group is smaller than 5 people from now on."  
"But, the killer can still get in, lock the doors or not," Selena said.

"How?" Ashley asked.

"Anything on the island can be used as a weapon. The killer could take a rock, throw it through the glass in the door, and break right in, and kill all of us."  
"We should search the island," I told them.

"What?! Why?!" Kikko asked.

"The island isn't that big," I started. "We should look around, all in 1 group, and see if there is some hiding place or something where the killer could easily just get out and kill us when he or she wants to."

"Yeah, and maybe we'll find the killer. We could take some knives with us, and I thought I saw a couple of guns in the longue," Derek said. "And finish this."  
"But, what if he or she gets us, first?" Ashley asked.

"Then that's a risk we're willing to take," I said.

"Let's at least do it tomorrow!" Kikko sighed. "In the morning, so we could have a fresh start, you know?"  
"Agreed," Michael added.

"Ok, tomorrow," I finished.

"Yay!" Kikko jumped. "I have a garlic rice recipe that I've been _dying _to try!"  
"Great," Julie said flatly. Use it before you _do _die."


	4. Chapter 4: Ding!

**Chapter 4: Ding!**

The next morning, yes, everyone survived that night; we ate, and grabbed the weapons.

I got a knife from the kitchen, and gave some other people some sharp knives. Derek got a gun, and in about 5 minutes, we went out.

"Where do we start looking?" Kikko asked me.  
"Wherever we haven't been. Let's go west," I told her.

We walked, not knowing what to exactly find.

"Hey!" Kyle said, tripping on the ground. I almost fell on him, because I was behind him. "I found something!"  
"What is it?" I asked. There where leaves all over what appeared to be a hatch.

"Open it!" Ashley cried, in awe.

"Guys, we found something!" Derek called to everyone in front of us. Kyle pulled at it, but couldn't get it.

"Let me try," Derek said. He got it opened simply.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Should we go in?"  
I nodded. "I think so."  
One by one we walked down the steps. It was the sewer, but we didn't know why it had a hatch to get in.

"This is so gross!" Michelle cried in disgust.

"Shut UP!" Kevin yelled.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "What eva, major looser!"  
Ashley joined in the fight. "Ok, really? NO one says that! How old are you, 5?!"  
"Oh, look whose talking, slut!" Michelle yelled.

"Don't call my girlfriend a slut!" Kyle yelled.

"Shut up, who are you, the queen of England?!"  
Kikko sighed. "Shut UP!"  
"Oh, so sorry, Miss Asia, didn't see you there eating your stupid eggrolls!"  
"Don't diss Asians!" Kikko yelled.

"I already did! Hey, open your eyes for once!"  
Kikko gasped. "Oh, NO you DIDN'T!"

"Yes, I DID!"  
"I hope you're next to die!" Kyle yelled at Michelle.  
"I hope YOU are!" She snapped back.

"Don't say that to Kyle! You ungrateful bitch!" Ashley came up and slapped her.

"Oh, my God. You DIDN'T."  
"I. Did."  
"Get over here, Blondie!"  
"At least _I'm _a natural blonde!"  
"People!" I screamed. "Shut. UP!"  
Everyone looked at me. It was awkward. "Thank you!"  
"Let's keep walking!" Derek said, tossing his dirty blonde hair off his face.

"Thanks," I whispered. He laughed.

We kept walking, and eventually ended up at the exit. We climbed out, on the other side of the island.

"Wow. Pointless." Michelle commented.

I slapped her. "Shut. Up."  
"Fine." She snapped.

We walked around, until it was about 5:30, and found nothing. So we headed back to the hotel.

"That was retarded," Ashley sighed.  
"I know," Derek sighed with her.

We all walked in pairs. I was walking with Kyle, and I saw he wasn't really paying attention to anything.

"What's the problem?" I asked him.  
"Can you keep a secret?" He asked me, looking at me, to Ashley, then back to me.

"Of course."  
"Well…umm… Before Daisy was poisoned, I was going to ask Ashley…something…" He pulled out a little box from his coat pocket.

"Oh, Kyle!" I whispered. "Why don't you do it when you're alone?"  
"Because I don't know how long we have…"  
"Then do it as soon as you can!"  
"But…what if she says no, because of all this stuff happening?"  
"Do you love her?" I asked, my face serious.

"I love her more then she knows," he chuckled.

"Does she love you?"  
"She says it every day and every night."  
"Then what's to loose?"  
He bit his lips. "Do you want to see the ring?"  
"Yes, please."  
He showed me a beautiful silver diamond ring.  
"24 carrots," he laughed.

"Um…wow," I laughed, too.

"You don't think you deserve her, do you?" I asked him, examining his face.

"I don't think I'm even close to deserving her."  
"Does she disserve you?"  
"She disserves more than me."  
"Why are you so afraid to tell this to her?"  
"Because then I might loose her."  
"But she loves you."  
"Oh, yeah."  
We didn't talk after that. We just walked in silence, back to the Hamilton hotel.

"Guys?" Michelle whispered. We all looked at her. "I…I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?"  
"Of course!" Carmen smiled, face full of calmness.

"My dad hired a chef to teach me some cuisines. I learned how to make some French and Italian cuisines. I could make one for you guys if you'd like," Michelle said, smiling peacefully.

"Oh, that'd rock!" Kevin said. "Thanks!"  
She nodded. "What would you like?"  
"Italian!" We all said, synchronously.

She laughed. "That's my favorite! I'll make it all. You guys can just lounge around for a while."  
"Thank you," Ashley said to her. "Sorry."  
"Same," Kevin and Kikko said, too.

Michelle took in a breath. "It's ok, I'm sorry, too."

We all waited around, wondering how long the meal would take. She wouldn't respond when we asked her, she just simply shrugged.  
"Dinner is ready!" Michelle called, and we all walked to the dining room, where I helped her serve some ravioli with steamed vegetables.

"Wow, smells good!" Michael said.

We ate, and we ate it fast. We didn't realize how hungry we where until we smelled the food.

After the dinner, she said, "I made some dessert, too! I'll go get it. Be right back!"  
"What'd you make?" Derek asked her.

"Ice Cream Ala Chocolate," she laughed.

Julie didn't get that she meant chocolate ice cream. "Sounds unique!"  
We waited, still not quite full.

We waited for like 10 more minutes. "What's taking so long?" Selena asked, turning to the kitchen doors.  
"Let's go look," I told her. Us 2 stood up, and slowly walked to the kitchen.

_Ding!  
_The noise made us jump and gasp. "I thought she was making chocolate ice cream?" Selena asked.

I went over to open the oven. "AHH!" I screamed.

Stuffed in the oven, Michelle's shriveled body laid.

"Oh, my God! She was burnt alive!" Selena gasped, covering her eyes.

Her mouth was burnt off, dangling from one loose end. I closed the oven door.  
"This is really getting sick," I took a breath.

We walked out, terrified. "She's in the oven." was all I said.

"How many people died so far?" Derek asked, in a whisper.

"Including her…4," Selena sighed.

"How is the killer getting in and out without us knowing?"

"There's probably a secret passage or something!" Julie said.

"But we looked all day…"  
"Maybe in the sewer, we missed a turn, that could have lead to someplace in the hotel," Ashley said, turning to Carmen.

"There is a secret passage, used back in wars…." Carmen trailed off.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" I snapped.

"Well, it's locked off. I don't even have a key to it. But I'll show you where it is," she said, getting up. "Follow me."

She led us to the game room, and then bent down under the ping-pong table. "See this carpet?"  
"Yeah," we all said.

She gripped it and threw it off the floor, and we saw another hatch.

She gasped. "Where's…where's the lock?"  
She opened it up easily. "Should we go down there?" Michael asked.

"No," Kyle said. "A group of 5 go down, and a group of 5 stay up here."  
"I'll go down," I said. I was so curious to see what was down there.

"As well I," Carmen chimed in.

"I wanna!" Kikko cried.

"Yeah, I'll go," Michael said. Kevin nodded, agreeing to go, too.

"I'll go down there," Selena sighed.

We walked down, while Ashley, Kyle, Derek, and Julie stayed up.

I turned my flashlight on, having to jiggle it for it to fully turn on. "Let's go," I sighed.  
We slowly walked, but we didn't get far. There was a room, and that's it.  
"It's locked," Michael said pulling at the door. "I think it needs a key. The killer probably has it."  
"What are you doing here?!" A voice asked.  
We all froze. I slowly turned to see…

"Ted?" I gasped.

"Ted! Oh Ted!" Carmen cheered. "What are you doing down here?"  
"I…I…"  
"Did you kill Nick? Or poison Daisy?" It slipped out of my mouth.

"…What are you doing down here?" He asked.

"Did you kill them?!" Kevin yelled.

"I didn't kill Nick. I saw it, and I was mortified. I didn't know someone else was here…"  
"But Daisy? And, and Michelle?" I asked.

"Well…"  
"Ted!" Carmen gasped.

Ted Matthews then slowly smiled. "I guess I'll have to kill you, too."


	5. Chapter 5: Crunch, Groan, Ka Blam!

**Chapter 5: Crunch, Groan, Ka Blam! **

"Ted!" screamed. "Don't…"  
"Oh, but I will," Ted smiled. "One by one."  
"Wait, then who killed Nick?" I asked, disturbed.

"David Kross, who else?"  
"But…" I trailed off. "Have you seen him?"  
"Well…yes…"  
"Where?"  
"He was walking to the church right when Daisy was poisoned, so I saw him set up for when James would come back," Ted replied.

"Why are you doing this?!" Selena cried, tears running down her eyes.

"This is _my _island," Ted snapped.

I then remembered I was still carrying a knife from the kitchen.

I took a deep breath, and walked up to Ted. "Kill me first," I told him.

He smiled. "I'd love to."  
He took out his knife, and I nudged mine in him as hard as I could. I got his chest, and I could hear the crunching of the knife rip through him, and feel the blood ooze out.

He groaned. "Run!" I cried. They all ran up the stairs, and he groaned again. "Go to Hell," I told him, taking the knife out and nudging him in the chest again.

He fell to the ground, and I took the knife and ran upstairs.

"You killed him?" Carmen asked, sounding relieved.

"Yeah," I said, in shock that I did.

"So now we only have 1 killer?" Michael asked.

"I think," I replied.

"Good," Michael simply said.

"Hey, Nicole?" Julie asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.  
"I need to talk to you."

"Ok," I said, and I walked with her.

"I'm…I'm scarred," Julie told me.

"Yeah, same," I sighed.

Then I saw something move in the shadows.

"Julie," I whispered. "We need to go back to the hotel."  
"He's out here?" Julie freaked out.

I nodded. "I think."  
"Run!" She screamed.

We started running. I heard a boom and turned to see she fell.  
"It's okay!" Julie cried. "Go!"  
I kept running, then heard her final words, which made me turn and gasp.

"You're…you're not Kross!" Julie cried. "What are you doing-,"

Ka-BLAM!  
I ran faster.

I slammed the Hamilton main entrance door closed.

"Julie's dead," I took a big breath.  
"You know," Selena suddenly said. "Why are you at _every _murder so far?"  
"Well…" I trailed off. "Look. Someone shot her with a gun. I don't have a gun. Wait!" I cried. "Julie said… she said… 'you're not Kross. What are you doing-. She was going to say the killers name, which means she knows him. Or her. There are 2 killers. Kross and whoever shot Julie. Ted did the rest."  
"So…3 killers?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I think."  
"So whoever's not in this room, is out there, and shot Julie!" Derek cried.

I nodded.

"But we're all here," Michael said.  
Carmen nodded. "I…I don't think anyone left besides you two. And I saw Nicole. She didn't take a gun. It's not her."  
"But one of us had to leave!" Kyle said.

"But who?" Selena asked.

We walked to the dining room table. Sure enough, Julie and Michelle's wood figures where gone.

Ashley sighed. "I can't take this anymore."  
Kyle sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, Love."  
I looked at him and nodded. He knew what I meant.

"Guys!" Selena said. "I have an idea!"

"Yes?" Carmen asked.

"Well, isn't there some kind of police department around here?" Selena asked.

Carmen thought and nodded. "Yes, I think so. The police don't go there, because, well, the place is deserted. Why?"  
"Err, shouldn't there be some sort of helicopter or boat there? They couldn't leave the island totally deserted, incase someone came back," Selena said.

"Well….we don't know that…" Kyle said.

"A couple of us should look," Michael said. "Just in case."  
Kikko shook her head. "But it's too dangerous!"

"Well…it's really the only choice," Derek sighed.

"Or we could stay here and be killed one by one," I said.

Ashley put her hands to her face. "So who's going to go?"  
"Who do you think, Carmen?" I asked, and turned to see she was gone.

"Where's Carmen?" I asked.

"Wasn't she just here?" Kevin asked.

Kyle nodded. "I…think so?"  
Kevin rolled his eyes. "Great."  
"We don't know she's dead," Michael said. "She could have left…or something…"  
I popped my lips. "We should hurry."  
"I'll go," Kyle said. I looked at him, instantly remembering about the ring. Ashley gasped. "But…"  
Kyle looked at all of us. "Who else will go?"  
Kikko sighed. "I just remembered I have some portable rice."  
"And that has to do with?" I asked.

"I dunno. But it's mine!" Kikko said, stuffing some in her mouth."  
"I'll go," Kevin said.  
"2 should be fine," Selena said.  
"We'll cause a distraction, so you have time to get to Carmen's car," Derek said.  
"I can hotwire it," Kevin nodded.

I made a noise, and looked at Kyle. He nodded.

"Ashley, can I talk to you?" Kyle asked, stepping back. Ashley nodded, tears in her face.  
I heard everything.

"Kyle…I…I…please don't go out there, I don't want you to…" Ashley gasped, through her tears.

"Ash," he said, taking the box out of his pocket.

"Yes?"  
"I was gonna ask you something, but, I'll save it until I get back.

"What, what is it?"  
He opened the box and showed her the ring. "Can you hold this until I get back?"  
I heard a smile in his voice, which made me smile.

"Oh, my! Oh, of course I'll hold it!" Ashley laughed through her tears.

Kyle laughed, and I turned to see them kiss. "I love you," he told Ashley. He kissed her again.

Kyle stepped back to the group. "Ready?"  
Kevin nodded.

"Ok," Derek said, coming from the kitchen. "One cocktail right here."  
I smiled. He used this when we where little for a magic trick.

Throw the bottle, sparks fly, smoke puffs out, ending with a fire.

"Ready?" Kyle asked again.

"Yeah," Kevin said.

"One, two…three!" Derek yelled, and threw the bottle.  
"Now!" Kevin yelled, and they ran right to the car.

Ashley and I hugged. "It'll be ok," I promised her.

"And what do we do?" She asked.  
"Well…we could go to the library and wait. It's only 5 minutes away. We could just run. David will be too busy trying to get the car," Kikko suggested, and stuffed some more rice in her mouth.

"Yeah, Kross could be in here. And we'd all be fine in the library. We'd fit, and there is no windows, or anything," I said.

We went out the door once the car left, and ran.  
We all survived the run, no shooting at us or anything.

"This is the library?" Selena asked. "Wow."  
"Yeah, it's a tiny thing," Michael replied.

"I'll watch for anyone," Ashley said. "Maybe Kyle and Kevin will come back quicker then we think."  
Selena sighed. "Ugh, there _is _no signal on the island."  
"Yeah, I checked," Ashley sighed with her.

So then we waited.


	6. Chapter 6: Ching, Thump, Ahh!

**Chapter 6: Ching, Thump, Ahh! **

"It's been over an hour," Selena sighed, checking her no-signal phone.

Ashley nodded. "I know. I'm so worried about Kyle."

Kikko sighed. "I'm out of rice."  
"Kikko," Selena sighed. "Get over it. Please."  
"Michael?" I asked. "What are you doing?"  
"There's…something in the fireplace."  
I gasped.

We turned, to see him take a rod, making a slight-ear piercing noise against its holder. He took the rod and poked the body. It thumped out of the fireplace, and we, the girls, screamed. Michael and Derek gasped.

"Carmen," Derek whispered.

Her body was…cut up.

"There are at least… 3 or 4 pieces," Kikko gasped, covering her eyes.

"I want to go back to Japan!"  
"Then why did you even come here?" Selena snapped. "All you've been doing is do all this Asian stuff and whimper. We're facing possibly 2 serial killers, and you worry about if you have enough rice to eat!"  
Kikko growled. "Back off!"  
Selena rolled her eyes. "Stop talking."  
No one talked for awhile after that.

"We have two more days," I broke the ice.

"My phone says it's Wednesday!" Selena said, making a face at her phone.

"Mine says Tuesday," Derek said.

"Mine says Wednesday," Kikko said.

"Tuesday," Ashley agreed.

"Mine says Tuesday," Michael sighed. "Great. Somehow Kross got to our phones."  
"How?" Ashley asked.

"I dunno. I don't even know how to do that," Michael grunted.

"So it's Tuesday, just by the majority?" I asked.

"Do we agree with Nicole?" Derek asked.  
Everyone nodded.

"Great, so 2 days," I repeated again, and laughed.

Everyone smiled.

"Anyone wanna sing some songs?" Michael asked nervously.

"If it'll help pass the time," Ashley said.

"Anyone know…" I trailed off. "What do you guys even like? We don't even know each other."  
"I like pop and hip-hop," Ashley said.

"Same," Selena added.

"I like techno!" Kikko said, doing the robot.

"Oh, me too!" Michael laughed.

"Rock," Derek simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I feel so stupid right now," I laughed.

Ashley chuckled. "Why?"  
"Because I like country," I nervously laughed.

Everyone laughed. "Wow, Nicole!" Selena laughed.

"Thanks," I simply rolled my eyes, smiling.

We then heard a thump come from the roof.  
We all looked up. Ashley gasped. "What was that?"  
We where all quiet.

_THUMP._

Kikko gasped. "Oh, no!"  
"What do you think it is?" Derek whispered.

"_Who _do you think it is?" I corrected.

We were quiet for about 5 more minutes. Nothing.

"I think it stopped," Ashley sighed. "At least we didn't hear anyone scream."  
I nervously chuckled. "Right, that's good."  
"Should one of us go look?"

"I'll go," Derek sighed.

"Be careful," I reminded him.

He nodded. "But I'm not worrying about being careful. I'm worrying about being next to die."


	7. Chapter 7: Swoosh

**Chapter 7: Swoosh **

Derek nervously went to check it out.

"What is it?" Kikko asked, scared to death.

"I don't know," Derek sighed. He jumped a little to see what was on the roof.

"There's nothing there," he finished.

"But, we heard _something_," I said, while he walked back in.

We sat in silence.  
"It's so cold in here," Ashley said.

"We could light a fire," Michael suggested.

"And burn Carmen?" Kikko gasped.

"Eh…"  
"I'm guessing we should," I sighed.

"I'll do it," Michael said, standing up.

He got the lighter, which I don't know how he knew where it was, and lit the fireplace, turning the gas on and placing the fire on Carmen's body.

She lit, and we just sat, while she was burnt.

Ashley stood up. "I'm gonna go check and see if their back."  
When she went to the door, we heard a giant swooshing sound, followed by Ashley's scream.

"KEVIN!" she cried.

We ran to the window, and sure enough, saw Kevin's dead body hung from a tree a couple of feet away.

"Kross was trying to distract us," I sighed.

"Then where's Kyle?!" Ashley said, taking a gasp of air in.

"We can't just stay here!" Selena said.

"We should look for him. If Kross left him to die, we could have saved him, not realizing it," Derek said.

"But what if he comes back?!" Ashley asked.

"We'll split up," Michael suggested.

"I'm staying," Kikko rolled her eyes.

It ended up as me, Ashley, and Derek go while Michael, Kikko, and Selena stayed.  
We walked out, not expecting anything. We took the east trail, hoping to get to the police department quicker.

"Have any of us even seen the police department?" Ashley asked.

"No," I admitted.

"So how has Selena seen it or even know it was still active?" Derek asked.

"I have 3 main suspects," Ashley said. "Selena, Michael, and…you, Derek."  
"Why me?"  
"Well, I don't know. But if you kill me, I'll laugh," Ashley said.

"I think it's _not _Selena, or Kyle or Kikko," I put in.

"Hey!" Derek said pointing. "There's the police station!"  
We ran inside, and sure enough, found Kyle, laying, bleeding.

"Kyle!" Ashley wallowed. "Can you hear me?"  
He choked some blood. "Leave…"  
"Why? We need to help you!" I said.

"I still have the ring," Ashley said, and bent down and kissed his cheek.

He smiled, and coughed again.

"We'll help you," Derek said.

"No, it's not safe…he's here…"  
I gasped. "Kross?"  
He nodded, choking.  
"Come on, Buddy. The library is about a half-mile away. We can make it."  
"Ashley," I said. "Could you help us carry him?"  
"Ashley?" Derek asked, looking around.

Kyle nodded. "Kross took her."  
"We'll find her," I promised him.

It was more important to help get Kyle back, then go off and look for Ashley.

When we took him outside, we found a note on the ground.

"Look for her, look for her, as fast as you can, because before sunrise, and she's not with you, it'll be the end." Derek read.

"Oh, my God," Kyle spat more blood.

"Come on," I said, lifting Kyle's head, while Derek had his feet.  
A couple moments later, we returned to the library.

"Kyle!" Selena gasped.

"Where's Ash?" Kikko asked.

"Well…Kross took her," Derek said.

"1 of you probably did this to Kyle, and hid Ashley!" Michael said.

"No, no," Kyle said. "They helped me."  
"We have to remember that one of us is the killer," Selena sighed.

"Let's go over who killed who," Kikko said.

"Daisy was killed by Ted," I confirmed. "So was Michelle."  
"And Kross killed Carmen, and James, and Nick," Derek added.

"So was Julie and Kevin," Michael added.

"Well, not Julie," I said, with a shiver running down my spine. "Someone else, one of us, shot her."  
"And you're a killer," Kikko added, glancing at me.

"But I only killed Ted," I reminded.  
"True," Derek said.

"And we can be able to tell who was where when people where killed, if we think about it," Kyle said.

"Weren't we all back at the hotel when Julie was shot?" Selena asked.

"Besides me," I sighed. "But you know I didn't. I didn't have a gun."  
"Michael did!" Kikko gasped.

"Yeah, er, but I dropped it at one point," Michael said, putting his hands up in defense.

"So where were you when it happened?" Kyle asked.

"Honestly, I was…I felt bloated, so…yeah…." Michael trailed off.

"Oh…ok then…" I sighed.

Selena went to put some of her water on her scarf, raping it around his wound.

"Let's go look for Ashley," he said, with confidence.

"We should split up," Michael said.

"Yeah, some stay here, some go look," I said.

"I'm staying," Selena said.

"Same," I added.

"I'll look," Derek said.

It ended up that me, Michael, and Selena where staying, while Derek, Kyle (he forced us to let him go), and Kikko going to look for Ashley.

I didn't know that the slaughters would get worse and worse as we continued living.


	8. Chapter 8: Kuhnk!

**Chapter 8: Kuhnk! **

After awhile, we got bored. "How long do you think it's been?" I asked.  
"I dunno, but its freezing in here!" Selena sighed.

"It's 10:30. One more day…one more day…" Michael said.

"We can get through this…we're stronger in numbers," I nodded.

"Ugh…why us?" Selena cried. "We didn't do anything!"

"I know…we haven't even heard of Shelly Island before…" Michael trailed off.

"Look…this is stupid…but we should look for some more wood," Selena sighed.  
"I'll stay here, incase they come back," I told Michael and Selena.

"Ok," Michael said. "I saw an axe in here, I'll go get it."  
"Bye," Selena said.

I waited, sitting on the couch. Then, I heard my…my cell phone?  
"Text…from Derek…how..?" I trailed off. I had signal. _What in the world?!_

WE C KROSS HE'S NOT CLOSE 2 U GUYZ UR SAFE.

I gasped. "Good."  
Then, I heard a scream come from outside, with a thick noise I can't describe.

I heard footsteps, and the door swung open, followed by Michael, gasping.

"Kross…he…he…oh, my God…he swung his axe at Selena's head, and…I ran. We're gonna die!" He cried.

"Oh, no…we have to get out of here…" I trailed off, and then gasped, whimpering in fear.

"What?" He asked.

"Is that the…axe?" I gulped.

He nodded. "I took it and ran."

"Let me see it," I said. "I have to see something."  
He handed me the axe.

I pulled it from him, getting a firm grip on it. "Go to Hell."  
"What? Nicole!" Michael gasped.

"You _lied_. _You're _the _killer_," I spat.

"But...no…"

"Derek texted me. He's with Kross now, they're watching him. So you lied. You killed Selena. And Julie. You're the killer," I spat.

"Nicole," Michael sighed. "Give me the axe."  
"No!" I said, and ran passed him. I took out my phone and called Derek.

"Derek?" I cried. "Michael's the killer! He killed Selena!"  
"What? Michael? The killer?" He laughed. "Right. A nerd is the other killer."  
I didn't know where to run. He hung up, saying they where close to Ashley.

"Michael," I breathed. "Don't do this."  
Michael shook his head. "I…I didn't kill Selena. And I'm not lying. Please believe that. I…I did kill Julie…but not her…not her…"

I shook my head. "Then who did?"  
"Give me the axe," he said again.

I ran.

I decided to go to the Hamilton.  
I slammed the entrance shut. The place was completely quiet.

But…it felt like someone was in there with me…waiting….

No one was, I knew it.

I went into the dining room.

7 remained. I did the math. Selena's wasn't gone yet. I took it off, myself. 6 little men.

"At least I know Ashley's still alive," I sighed to myself.

"Ashley…Kikko…Kyle…Derek…Michael…me.

"Oh Nicole," I heard Michael's taunting voice come from outside.

"Come get me," he said.

Then I got another text.

KROSS WNT BAK 2 DA HAMILTON.  
I gasped.

Then, Kross looked directly at me.

I ran, hiding under the dining room table. I didn't know what happened to Michael.

He barged through the locked door. He chuckled, and came into the dining room, and took off another figure.

He walked by, walking passed me, and I started to sweat.

"One by one," he taunted.

I gulped. "10 little Indians went out to dine. One choked his little self, and then there were 9. 9 little Indian's sat up very late. One overslept himself and then there were 8. Eight little Indian boys traveling in Devon; one said he'd stay there and then there were 7. 7 little Indian's chopping up sticks, one chopped himself in half, then there were 6. 6 little Indian's playing with a hive, a bumblebee stung one and then there were 5. 5 little Indian's going in for law, one got in Chancery, and then there were 4. 4 little Indian's going out to sea, a red herring swallowed one and then there were 3. 3 little Indian's walking to the zoo, a big bear ate one, and then there were 2. 2 little Indians sitting in the sun, one got sizzled, and then there was one. 1 little Indian boy left all alone, he went to hang himself,"  
I was shivering.  
", and then there were none," he finished. "Do you want to be killed, or be the last one? Hmm? Do you want to hang yourself?"  
He walked by me again. I put my arm out, and pulled him down. He grunted, and I got out, and ran up, making my escape.  
He cussed, and I started to scream, and ran towards the Minowel Falls, the waterfall on Shelly Island.  
"Derek! Derek!" I screamed. "Help!"  
I saw him and the others, all in shock. I ran towards them.  
"Kross is coming for me, all of us," I turned to Kyle. "Did you find Ashley?"  
Kyle shook his head. "Nothing. I think she's dead."  
"She's still alive," I confirmed. "There are still 5 figures. Ones for us 4, and one for Ashley."  
"Good, good," Kyle said, with a sigh of relief.

"We should keep looking," Kikko said.

"Have you guys tried the hotel?" I asked, looking at each of them.

"No," Derek said. "But we should."  
"So to the hotel?" Kikko asked.

Kyle nodded. "To the hotel."


	9. Chapter 9: Seep

**Chapter 9: Seep**

"We should wait until Kross leaves," I said.

"Duh," Kikko rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," Derek told Kikko.

"Just saying," Kikko said. "Hey, I think there's some more rice in the kitchen!"  
"Oh, my God," Kyle sighed.

"Sorry," she shrugged.

Kross walked out of the house, a couple of minutes later. We quietly ran down the hill and ran to the entrance. Michael's body was there, lying on the ground, covered in blood. Blood seeped from his body.

"Oh, my God!" Derek yelled.

"What if he put something to kill us on the inside?" Kikko asked.

"He didn't. It only took him like 2 minutes to leave after I left. Not possible to set up any lethal trap," I told her.

We looked around the house, and I heard Kikko gasp. "Guys!"  
We ran to her, and all saw what she saw.

"A boat!" She screamed.  
"We can get out of here," Derek gasped.

"Let's go!" Kikko jumped for joy.

"I have to look for Ashley…" Kyle sighed.

"We should," I nodded.

Derek sighed. "But we should go…"  
"Hey," Kyle said. "Kikko, how about you go on the boat? Go to the Coast Guards, and tell them we need help. Us 3 could stay and look."  
"Yeah, that'll work!" Kikko said.

"Derek," I said. "Go with Kikko to the beach, so she's safe. When she gets on the boat, come right back."

Derek nodded. "Ok. Come on, Kikko."  
"Bye, guys!" Kikko cried, and they ran out the door.

"We should look for Ashley," I sighed.

"Ashley!" Kyle called.

We then heard a voice. "Kite?"  
"What?" I asked.

"It sounded like Kyle," Kyle laughed.

"Oh…" I laughed.

"Ashley!" Kyle yelled louder.

"Down here!" Ashley replied.

"The game room!" I gasped.

We ran to the game room, and dived under the ping-pong table.  
"Ashley!" Kyle screamed. "Can you hear me?!"  
Silence.  
"Wrong room?" I suggested.

"Ashley!" Kyle screamed, standing up.

"Kyle?" She screamed back.

"Describe where you are!" Kyle yelled.

"I…I don't know! It's, it's all dark, and I can't see, oh, Kyle! Kyle! Please help me! I love you," she sobbed, taking deep pants.

"I love you!" Kyle yelled back.

"Where did Kross put you?" I yelled.

"I…I think he took me to…oh, God! I forgot!" Ashley yelled. "I'm so sorry! Please help!"  
"Did Kross tell you anything?" asked Kyle's British accent.

"I…he… he told that I'd die by morning, but I don't know! Ahh I don't know!"  
"Can you hear me?" Kyle called. "On a scale of 1 to 5, how loud?"  
"3!" She shouted.

He walked forward. "And now?"  
"3," she panted.

He jogged more. "Now?"  
"1…" She trailed off.

He turned and went the other way. "Now?"  
"4, come closer. Where are you?"  
"Kitchen…the dining room!" I called.

We ran to the dining room, and looked under the table.

"Now?" I asked.

"Are above me? 5!" Ashley gasped in relief.

"I was above her about a half hour ago!" I rolled my eyes. "I didn't notice a thing!"  
Sure enough, there was another trap door, and we pulled it up, letting Ashley climb out.

"Kyle, oh, Kyle!" Ashley panted, her makeup ran down her face from crying. They where holding each others faces, Kyle as well rubbing his hands through her blonde, straight hair.

At that moment, Derek came back in. "She's gone."

"Ok," I nodded toward Ashley and Kyle. "We found her."

I looked at Kyle and nodded, closing my eyes.

"Ashley," Kyle breathed. He was crying, too. She was panting and crying, and taking deep breaths.  
"Yes?"  
He pulled out the ring. "Will you…will you marry me?"  
"Ye-eh-eh-eh-es!" She said. (That was what she sounded like with her gasps and such.)

"We should get out of here," I sighed.

"No, we should stay!" Derek said. "Kross was just here. He won't be back until morning, probably."  
"If…2 of us stay up, and 2 of us sleep, then we can…we can shift turns, incase he comes back," Ashley panted.

"Why 2 stay up?" I asked.

"2 reasons. One, so if the other falls asleep, we'll have back up, and…and 2, another one of us could _still _be a killer," she replied.

"There are only 4 of us," I told her.

"You never know," shrugged Kyle.

Kyle and Ashley slept first, while Derek and I stayed up.

"I know your parents are dead," I sighed to Derek. "But they'd be so proud."  
He only nodded.

I walked over to Kyle and Ashley, who where snuggling on the couch.

I took Kyle's phone out of his pocket. "His says Wednesday," I sighed.

I looked at mine. "So does mine, now."  
"It's 11:30," Derek said.

"Can we turn on the TV?" I asked. "We could turn on the news and see."  
We crept over to the TV, and I turned it on.

Sure enough, some late show was on. And perfectly, the host said "it's Wednesday, can you believe it?"  
"Ok," I said. "A couple more hours."  
"Well, the boats are coming at noon. 12 or 1ish," Derek replied.

"So 13 more hours, 13 and a half tops?" I asked.

He nodded.

"…all 4 of us could…could be killed by then," I sighed.

He nodded again.

"Unless.."  
Derek made a face. "Unless what?"  
"Unless," I repeated. "We kill Kross, first."


	10. Chapter 10: Splash

**Chapter 10: Splash**

"Well how do we kill Kross? He could kill us!" Derek scoffed.

"We could trick him, like a decoy, and then come up from the back," I said. "And kill him."

"He should die," I repeated. "He should die."  
"How many people has he killed?" Derek asked, sarcastically.

"6," I sighed.

"Oh, that many…" Derek trailed off.

"I want to kill him," I said again.  
"We will," Derek sighed. "After we sleep, of course."  
We waited a couple more minutes, and woke Ashley and Kyle up. They let us sleep.

I went to sleep easily.

_We run from Kross. "Come on, Ash! Catch up!" Kyle screams._

_She runs faster, and catches up. "I'm so scared!" She cries. _

"_We have to keep going," Derek says. _

_Then, we fall._

"_AHH!!" We scream. We fall into a volcano._

_We burn, feeling defeated, but we don't die._

_We continue living, burning to death._

_Out of nowhere, Kross comes, and-_

I screamed, waking up, startled.

"What's wrong?" Kyle cried.

Derek woke up, too.

"Sorry, just a dream…what time is it?"  
"4:30. you slept for about 4 hours," Ashley replied.

"We should get going," Derek said. "Earlier, the better."  
"Earlier? For what?" Ashley asked.

"We…we have a plan…" I trailed off.

"To do what?" Kyle asked.

"Kill Kross," Derek breathed.

"But…we should just stay here, and watch for him, then if we see him, run away," Ashley said. "We could last for a couple hours!"  
"And then we get to the boat," Kyle nodded.

"But Kross will still be alive," I sighed.

Ashley finally nodded. "You're right. Let's kill the bastard."  
I laughed. "Let's go."

We went outside, and Kyle sighed. "I'll distract him, and you guys come up from behind, and"  
"No!" Ashley gasped. "I…I don't want you to! Kyle, you might get hurt…I don't…I don't want you to die."

"I will," Derek said.  
Kyle gasped. "I'll be right back."  
He ran inside quickly, and a moment later, came out with a giant gun.

"What's that for?" Ashley said.

"Backup," he chuckled.

Ashley sighed. "Oh."

"Incase he…" Kyle trailed off.

"We should go," I said.

Everyone nodded.

We went through the back of the hotel, because it was only accessible to anyone from the inside of it.

When we got out, we stopped running.

"Where should we go?" Ashley asked.

"The woods," I said. "There's a bridge, I think We can get to the other side."  
We ran through the woods.

"Kyle," Ashley wondered. "When should we get married?"  
We all stopped running.

"I hate your parents, and they find out everything," Kyle laughed.

"I hate yours, too," Ashley smiled.

"So as soon as we can," Kyle nodded. He turned to Derek and me. "You two would come, right?"  
I nodded. "Of course!"  
Derek smiled and nodded.

"Cool," Ashley said, smiling.

We continued to run.  
"Do you see him?" I whispered.

"No…" Ashley trailed off.

"Nothing," Kyle sighed.  
"Ugh," Derek sighed.  
We kept walking.

"Hey, is that a bridge?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, but why is that divider there?" I asked. There was a fence in the middle of it.

"There's…nowhere else to go. We should get to the other side," I said.

We quickly ran down to the bridge, looking around.

"The waterfall looks so beautiful from so close," Ashley sighed.

"Yes, it does," Kyle smiled.

They hugged.  
"Come on," Derek said.

We ran to the edge, and I climbed over.  
"Be careful," Derek whispered.  
I made it over quite easily.

"Come on," I told Derek. He climbed over, having trouble getting passed the fence on my side.

I looked back at Kyle and Ashley. Oh my God.

"Guys," I whispered. "Hurry."  
"What? Why?" Ashley asked. She turned behind her.

David Kross stood, at the end of the bridge, waving his large knife, back and forth, teasing us.  
"Go!" Kyle yelled, and aimed to shoot Kross.

He hit him, in the knee. He yelled, and fell over.

Ashley climbed up, and one leg over the fence on the side of the bridge, then the other. She held on, and looked desperately at Kyle.

"What are you doing?!" She asked, tears running down her face.

They looked at each other, for a silent moment. Kross continued slowly walking.  
"I love you," he told her, and kissed her lips.

She was crying through the kiss, but she managed.  
"Kyle!" She cried, as he went to run and shoot Kross.

"No…no bullets left…" he trailed off.

He ran to Ashley. "I…I don't care if you get married after me. Do you love me?"  
"Oh, my God!" Ashley laughed through her tears, "I love you forever! But…please, come on, Kyle!"  
"I'm saving you," he finished, and ran toward Kross, attempting to hit him with the butt of the gun.

"What are you doing? Come on!" She begged.

He missed, and Kross grabbed it.

"No!" Ashley sobbed.

Kyle ran backward to Ashley. "I love you…don't ever forget that."  
I put my hand to my mouth. "Oh, God…" I trailed off.

Derek put his arm around me. "Come on, Ashley," he whispered.

Ashley shook her head. "No! No! Kyle!"

She was gasping and crying at the same time, making her cough through her tears.

"Ashley, go, go…" Kyle whimpered.

Kross grabbed the gun, and threw it over the edge, into the river below.

He grabbed Kyle, and took out his knife.

"No!" Ashley continued screaming.

Kyle's face was horrifying. He looked so scared, so desperate…

Ashley and Kyle where only a couple feet away from each other. It was so sad.

Kyle grabbed the knife from Kross, and attempted pushing it back. Kross grunted, and fought back.

"Kyle!" sobbed Ashley. "I love you! Please, no!"  
The sound of the knife going through Kyle's neck was hard to describe.

Blood flowed out of his mouth, and he looked at Ashley, for the final time.

"Ashley…" He trailed off, and Kross tossed his body over the bridge, into the river.

"NO!" screamed Ashley. "No!"

Kross looked down at Kyle's body, floating in the same place.

Ashley looked down, too, taking a deep breath, then up at Kross.

He waved his knife at her, back and forth, side to side.

"Come on!" I told Ashley.

Kross looked at me, and squinted. I gasped.

Ashley shook her head, and looked back to Derek and me, to Kyle, to Kross. She shook her head again.

"I love him," she whispered.

Kross gazed at her.

"He's gone…"  
Kross shook his head, and pointed his now bloody knife at her.

"I'm not yours." Ashley breathed.  
He shook his head, and gazed at her, again.

"I love Kyle," Ashley whispered. She looked at Kross again. Her voice was shaky, yet stern. "You…you can't have me."  
My eyes widened in shock. "Ashley. Come on. Please."

She looked at us, then at Kross.  
"Ashley," Derek said sternly. "Please."  
She took a deep breath. She looked so confused.

"Please, Ashley," I sighed.

She started to cry again, and came over the ledge.  
Kross sighed. "Doesn't matter. You'll all die, anyway."

I looked at Kross, and while Ashley ran at the divider.

"You BEAST!" she sobbed. "How _could _you do that?!"  
Kross shook his head, and smiled.

"I hope you get _killed_. By _anything_. Just die! Just DIE!" she sobbed.

Derek grabbed her and held her back.

"Come on, Ashley," I sighed.

We walked away, and I turned to Kross, who was nudging at the gate. He looked coldly at me, and smiled. "You're next."


	11. Chapter 11: Gasp

**Chapter 11: Gasp**

We ran into the woods. Ashley was so silent. We could barley hear her breath.

We got to the other side of the island, which was just a rocky shore.  
"Where do we go?" I asked.

"We should go back to the a HHamilton," Ashley suddenly said.

"Why? That'd be the first place he'd look," Derek replied.

"We need weapons. Kross threw away the gun, and a knife wouldn't really help, if only 1 of us has one," Ashley turned to me.

I nodded. "You're right. Let's go."

We got to the Hamilton, and grabbed some weapons. "We should go wait at the beach," Derek said. "So they can see us."  
"What if Kross is there, waiting for us?" I asked.

"He's outnumbered," Derek reminded me.

We ran outside, and looked around, to see if he was out there. It was just us.

We ran our way to the beach, and I was so happy.

"We can make it!" I cried in joy. "We can live!"  
Ashley sighed. "I know. It's almost over."  
When we got to the beach, the first thing we noticed was blood…

"Who do you think it is?" Ashley breathed.

"Derek?" I turned, and gasped in surprise.

"Where is he?" Ashley asked, looking around.

Derek was nowhere in sight.

"DEREK?!" I screamed.

Nothing.

"Who's blood is that?" Ashley asked.

We took a couple closer steps…

…"Kikko!" we gasped.

There in the sand, Kikko's body lay. She had a bullet hole in her forehead.

"Oh, my God!" Ashley screamed.  
"We…we should keep looking for Derek…." I trailed off. "He might be alive."  
Ashley started to cry. "I can't do this, Nicole. I just can't!"  
"I know," I sighed. "I'm sorry…"  
She shook her head. "Let's go."  
We went back up to the Hamilton. We figured it'd be the first place to go.

"Ok," I nodded. "Let's start looking."  
"How about we try the basement first," Ashley said. "And work our way up."  
Sure enough, we went down the creaky steps, and with our flashlights, looked around.  
"There's a body!" Ashley gasped. We ran toward it.

"Oh my GOD!" Ashley screamed, and turned away, walking to the stairs.

Kyle was shirtless, and besides hair, his body was covered with blood and water.

"Ashley, Ashley," I repeated. "Let's go. Come on…"  
"Kyle…" she trailed off.

"I know," I said. "I know."  
We slowly walked back up the stairs.  
"Why would Kross do that to Kyle?" she asked, her voice uneven.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I honestly don't know…"  
"What does Kyle's shirt have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Unless…"  
"Unless what?"  
I had it. "Come on. I know where Derek is."  
We ran out of the hotel, Ashley continuously asking questions.

We ran back up to the bridge, and sure enough, a body was in the water. Just not Kyle's.

"Derek!" she gasped.

I nodded. "Kross switched them, maybe so we'd be looking, and miss the boat. But we have about 2 hours," I nodded.

We ran down to the water, and I ripped the tape off of Derek's mouth. "OW!" he laughed.

"Sorry," I sighed. "You ok?"  
"Yeah, floating in the water is fun," he rolled his eyes, chuckling.  
"What happened?" Ashley asked.

"I don't remember…I saw Kross, and then I was about to scream, but…"  
"Oh," I said.

A shot was fired at us, inches away from Ashley.

We all screamed and looked up, and sure enough, Kross was at the top of the hill.

"Come on!" Derek yelled. "We need to get out of here!"  
We started running, through the water, and after about 10 minutes, we found a little piece of land that was hidden under a small hill.

"We should be safe," Derek nodded.

"Ok, good," I sighed in relief.  
"We should wait here, and then when there's like 20 more minutes, we can go to the beach and wait," Ashley said.

"Ok," I said again. "Good idea."  
"Kikko's dead," I told Derek.

He nodded. "I know it was pretty bad."  
I agreed. "Yeah…but wait…"  
"Am I sitting on something?" Ashley wondered. "It's so odd shaped…"  
We moved around some loose grass, and found Daisy's body.

"Oh no," I gasped.

"Ew!" Ashley screamed. "We have to get out of here!"  
"Why would Kross hide the bodies?" I wondered.

"To make it harder to find, I guess," Derek shrugged.

"Let's go!" Ashley said.

"We have about an hour…" Derek said.

"The island's too dangerous, wherever we go," Ashley sighed.

"Unless…"  
"Unless?" Derek and Ashley asked me.

I was serious. "Unless we kill Kross."  
"We don't have a plan!" Ashley gasped.

Derek nodded. "Actually…yes we do."


	12. Chapter 12: Grunt

**Chapter 12: Grunt**

"The plan!" I suddenly remembered.

"We have to go!" Derek suddenly cried, pulling out his phone, which, surprisingly, wasn't wet. "We have about 45 minutes!"  
When we got out, I looked around. "I…I have a knife. I haven't let go of it since…"  
"Good. Go find Kross, and rip his guts out," Ashley laughed.

"He killed almost all of us. Hell yeah I will," I said seriously.

"Ok," Derek sighed. "Like my parents where…"  
"Derek," I shuttered. "Don't go back to that. It's all in the past. Whoever killed them is in jail."  
"I just feel I should get even…" he trailed off.

"I know, I know…"

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Long story," I laughed.

"What should I do?" Ashley asked.

"Go to the beach, and wait to see if their there early. If they are, then go. Tell them to come back after you. But get out of here, if they come," I nodded.

She took in a breath. "Ok."

We went out, looking for the killer, as weird as that was. Ashley was out of sight, so we where doing perfect.

"Ahh!" I gasped. "He's there!"  
We where near the waterfall, and sure enough, he was down there, looking for any signs of us.

"Good luck," I nodded to Derek. "Same," he replied.

Kross didn't have his gun; it was a couple feet away from him.

Derek ran over, causing much attention-grabbing dances going on.

"Hey! Look who it is!" Derek laughed, Kross suddenly distracted by Derek.  
Kross grabbed the gun, while I went in. I was only about 3 yards away…

He shot at Derek, but I thought he missed.  
"Ahh!" Derek screamed, falling to the ground. "Bitch suck!"  
Kross nodded, turning around…

"AHHH!" I screamed, running at him…

…He lifted the gun…

….I was so close….

CHING!  
Kross grunted loudly. He started to moan. He fell to my knees.

I shook him off, and stabbed him again, in the shoulder.

He grunted again. "Ahh!"  
I shook my head. "Go to Hell."  
He looked up at me, and made a wicked face.

"You where wrong," I smiled at him. "I'm still here. So is Derek. Two left."  
He looked at me, now with a desperate face. He choked on blood, and shook his head. "No…don't…"

I shook my head aggressively.

I let him fall, taking his gun, and my knife, from him.

"Derek!" I yelled, running across the stream. "Derek?"  
I waited. Nothing.  
Then he got up, gasping. "He's…dead."

He ran down the hill, and we embraced. "We did it," I sighed. "We did it. Let's go look for Ashley."

He nodded.

"I can't believe it," I laughed, as we walked our way to the beach.  
"I know…." Derek sighed. "It's all over…"


	13. Chapter 13: Sigh

**Chapter 13: Sigh **

The boats arrived at 12:10.  
We got on, and the crew didn't believe our story.

"Let's go look," Jocelyn, a cop said to me. "We could help."  
"I'm not going back there," I breathed.

"It's too much?" Jocelyn asked me, and patted my back. "Don't worry. We're bringing you home. You're safe now."  
I looked over my shoulder, glaring at the beautiful, and now body filled Shelly Island.

I walked to Derek. He was sitting down. "It's over," I sighed.

He didn't reply.

"Derek?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It's…over," I repeated.

He nodded.

Ashley was standing with Jacob, another coast guard, not speaking when he asked who was after Kikko.  
She finally took in a breath. "My fiancé, Kyle."  
I turned away, to look at the island, one last time.

We didn't go back.

Jacob was asking me about each of the murders.

"And then Julie got shot," I sighed. "By one of us. It was a boy named Michael, but he got killed by Kross."  
"And then Carmen, the hotel owner?" Jacob asked.

"Well, we believed its Kross, but I think that Michael killed her, too," I sighed.

"But that's not possible, you see," Jacob said, looking at me sternly. "Michael was with you the whole time. And Kross…he couldn't have done it."  
"How?" I gasped.

"Well, if he _had _killed Carmen, then how could he have gotten her into the fireplace without any of you noticing?"

Ashley walked over, shocked.  
My eyes widened. "So….another…"

"No one else besides you, yourself and Mr. Meyers could have," Jacob concluded.

"Ahh!" screamed Jocelyn.

We turned to see her get stabbed by Derek. He smiled, and threw her overboard.

"Derek!" I screamed. "What are you doing?!"  
He shook his head and smiled.

Jacob pulled out a gun. "Mr. Meyers!"

Thought raced through my head.

_How in the world? Why is he doing this? What would make him do this? What…_

It made sense then.

"You're…adopted…" I trailed off, too. Then it hit me.  
"Derek _Kross_," Derek smiled again.

"What?!" Ashley screamed.

I nodded. "Oh, my God."  
"That gun is out of bullets," laughed Derek.

"No," Jacob sighed. "It's not. I'm sorry I have to kill you." He pressed the trigger, and sure enough, nothing happened. I screamed, as Derek came up and pulled the gun away from Jacob, and turned it over, beating him with the butt of it.

Derek turned to me and chuckled, pulling out a knife from his back pocket.

"Derek…how…."  
"What? You thought there where only 3 killers did you? Well, guess again."  
"You let me kill your own father?" I could barley say it without tearing.

"…he had to go…."

"How is this possible…? You're not making any sense!" I screamed.

He shook his head. "It's not that complicated."  
"How did you keep this away from me?" I cried. "How? We're best friends!"  
Derek shook his head. "Listen, Nicole. I hated my stupid foster family. They never gave a damn. Then, one day, I met Kross. He told me the truth, gave me proof, and he helped me."  
"Helped?"  
"Kill my family."

Ashley and I gasped, and I put my hand to my mouth.  
"It can be the same, it can be the same," he repeated.

I shook my head. "How the hell can it be the same?!"  
"We'll go back to the island. We can go to one of the small neighborhoods in the east. We can pretend we died in a fire. In the Hamilton. It's burnt, you know. While we where "planning" to kill Kross, he ran back, and set it on fire. He needed to destroy it, I forgot why. We could pretend, and live there forever, Nicole. Just us."

"And what about me…" Ashley trailed off.

"You…go…"  
"No," I breathed. "No."  
"Why not? We're best friends; it can be like old times! We have food, water, and the island to ourselves! Just us! It'll be just you and me."  
"Derek…"

"We're turning the boat around. And living there. Forever."

"No!" I screamed.  
"Why not, Nicole?" Derek smiled.

"I've known you my whole life…"

He walked towards me, and Ashley and I ran in a different direction, towards the front of the boat. I grabbed hold of the radio.

"Mayday, mayday," I repeated. "This is Nicole Carter; I'm at Shelly Island, someone's trying to kill us!"  
Static.

He shook his head. "You stupid girl."

"You're a sociopath, Derek. A complete socio. You need help," I nodded.

He chuckled.

"Who did you kill?" I gulped.

"Kevin…Selena….Kikko…and that stupid loser," he turned his head to Jocelyn, in the water. "And Carmen. I tricked her, and my dad helped me cut her up."

"When you took Kikko to the beach…you…" Ashley gasped.

Derek nodded. "Thanks for the help, Nicole."

"So either kill me or go back to Shelly Island?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Would you really kill me?"

Derek took a deep breath.  
"Please, Derek," Ashley said.

He rolled his eyes.  
"I want the old Derek back!" I cried. "Bring him back…"  
"It's still me!" Derek said. "Just…"  
"Just a serial killer trying to kill his best friend?"  
"I won't kill you."  
"Then why are you still holding the knife?"  
He groaned, and kicked the knife across the boat. "See? Happy. Just us 3."

"Why where we brought to this stupid island?" Ashley asked.

He sighed. "Ted didn't invite us. That's what Carmen thought. But my Dad did the invitations, I sent them out. We told Ted about it, and told him he'd be safe if he did what we told him to. When he was gone all those times, he was with my father. It was working until you killed him…"  
"Again," I snapped. "Why did you bring us here?!"  
He sighed.  
"Do you like killing?!" Ashley asked. "Is it some guilty pleasure of yours?"  
"Well…"  
"That's it?!"  
"No…I'd never hurt you…that's why I thought we could live here. I love you!"

"You're still gonna kill us," I said, taking a deep breath.

He shook his head, getting angry. "I won't hurt you!"  
"What do you mean?!" I asked. "You killed everyone else!"  
He shook his head again. "You don't need anyone else, you have me!"

"I don't _want _you!" I yelled the words that I regretted.

His face was hard to describe. Crazed, confused, scary…

Then I got an idea.  
"What are you gonna do back home?" I shook my head, smiling too.

"What do you mean?" he laughed.

"You being the only survivor, you'll be on trial. You won't have _any _proof that you weren't the only killer. You'll be sent to jail, for probably the rest of your life," I smiled.

He ran over to where he kicked the knife, and ran at me.

I gasped, and dodged it, kicking him over.

He fell, and grunted. Ashley gasped and ran back to the front of the boat, trying to get signal.

I quickly grabbed the knife from him, about to lunge it threw his neck.

"Same goes for you. If you're the only one left, then you'll be on trial," he laughed.

I breathed for a moment. He was right.

"Please, Nicole…"  
"I will _not _go back to the island with you. Never."

He grunted and cussed at me.

Then, Jacob stood up, taking me by surprise.  
"We'll be fine if there is more than one survivor," he said. "And Ashley's still alive."

That made me jump in shock. He was still alive!  
Derek ran at him, pushed him out of the way, and stabbed him.

He groaned.

"No!" Ashley screamed.

Derek stood up. "Ugh…sorry you had to see that…"  
"Derek…" I trailed off.

I bent down to help Jacob out. Ashley still tried to get signal. Derek dropped the knife, and sighed. "I'm sorry…it's gonna work out."  
"Go to Hell," I snapped.

I heard his heavy footsteps come at me. I didn't know what to do. I grabbed the knife…

He groaned….

"Derek!" I gasped, my face frozen in terror.

"Nicole….how…oh…ah…" he trailed off, now choking on his blood.

I was still frozen no movement.

"I'm so sorry…" It came out of my mouth, finally.

"I love you…" he choked again.

"…bye Derek…"

Ashley gasped and went completely silent.

He sighed and lay to the ground.  
Nothing.

Jacob started to choke. "You…can't get rid of me… that easily."  
I smiled. Thank God!

"He's dead?" Ashley asked.

Jacob nodded. "Yes, he is."  
There was a note in Derek's pocket. And a figurine from the house.

The note read,  
_"If you read this, then you have survived, Nicole. Then you…didn't see things my way. You can do the honors and get rid of this piece of crap. Hopefully, no one else is alive except for us. In that case, and then there was __**one.**_  
I smiled, and closed my eyes.

"It's over," Jacob confirmed.

"I know," I smiled, and hugged Ashley. "It's over."

I took the figurine, and threw it as hard as I could into the water.  
We where back in California 10 minutes later.

Reporters where covering all over the docks.

"Miss Carter! Miss. Richardson!" a middle-aged man yelled. "Are you the only survivors?"  
I nodded. Ashley sighed.  
I smiled and figured that this would happen when, or if, I returned.

"How many got killed?"  
"Who was killing?"  
"Would you ever go back if you had to?"  
I wondered how they knew all about it.

"Please," Jacob sighed. "Let her be. Questions may be asked later."  
"Thanks," I sighed.

Ashley and I sat down in a coffee shop. I didn't get anything; Ashley got a piece of coffee cake.

…_Daisy…Kyle…Kikko…Selena…Nick…all those people…just for me…_

But I had to forget about it. It was all over. We where both safe, and alive.

"Do you…wanna get together and hang out soon?" Ashley asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, and we'll probably see each other a lot, with all of the press…"  
"Oh," she grunted. "I just wish I was in the news for something _not _horrifying."  
We laughed.

The next day, I woke up around noon. I walked down the stairs of my parents' house; I was staying with them for a couple days.

They already left to work, and I picked up some toast and got the news paper. The heading: **MASSACRE ON **_**SHELLY ISLAND**_**!  
**I read some of it, gasped, and read out-loud to myself.

"Funeral on Shelly Island next week," I sighed. "Ugh, great." I thought about it for a moment. "I think I'll pass…"

_**The End.**_


	14. Chapter 13: Sigh Alternate Ending!

**Chapter 13: Sigh (ALTERNATE VERSION)**

The boats arrived at 12:10.  
Ashley, Nicole and Derek got on, and the crew didn't believe their story.

"Let's go look," Jocelyn, a cop said to Nicole. "We could help."  
"I'm not going back there," Nicole shook her head.

"It's too much?" Jocelyn asked, and patted her back. "Don't worry. We're bringing you home. You're safe now."  
Nicole looked over my shoulder, glaring at the beautiful, and now body filled Shelly Island.

She walked to Derek. He was sitting down. "It's over," Nicole laughed.

He didn't reply.

"Derek?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It's…over," she repeated.

He nodded.

Ashley was standing with Jacob, another coast guard, not speaking when he asked who was after Kikko.  
She finally took in a breath. "My fiancé, Kyle."  
Nicole turned away, to look at the island, one last time. Or so she thought…

Jacob was asking all of them about the murders.

"And then Julie got shot," Nicole sighed. "By one of us. It was a boy named Michael, but he got killed by Kross."  
"And then Carmen, the hotel owner?" Jacob asked.

"Well, we believed its Kross, but I think that Michael killed her, too," Nicole sighed.

"But that's not possible, you see," Jacob said, looking at me sternly. "Michael was with you the whole time. And Kross…he couldn't have done it."  
"How?"

"Well, if he _had _killed Carmen, then how could he have gotten her into the fireplace without any of you noticing?"

Ashley walked over, wondering what was going on.  
Nicole's eyes widened. "So….another…"

"No one else besides you, yourself and Mr. Meyers could have," Jacob concluded.

"Ahh!" screamed Jocelyn.

They turned to see her get stabbed by Derek. He smiled, and threw her overboard.

"Derek!" Ashley screamed. "What are you doing?!"  
He shook his head and smiled.

Jacob pulled out a gun. "Mr. Meyers!"

Thoughts raced through Nicole's head.

_How in the world? Why is he doing this? What would make him do this? What…_

It made sense then.

"You're…adopted…" Nicole trailed off.  
"Derek _Kross_," Derek smiled again.

"What?!" Ashley screamed.

Nicole nodded. "Oh, my God."  
"That gun is out of bullets," laughed Derek.

"What?!" Jacob yelled, and fired, of course, nothing happened. He swung the butt of the gun at Derek, and missed, and Derek stabbed him. Jacob fell over, screaming in pain.

"Why are you doing this?!" Nicole asked.

Ashley was panting. "We're going to die!"  
Derek ran up at her, putting his hand around her neck.  
"Derek, stop!" Nicole screamed, and started hitting him, not doing anything. Derek did stop, making Nicole sigh in relief. But then he pulled out his knife.

He stabbed Ashley, and threw her off the boat. "No!" Nicole screamed.

"Why are you doing this?!" she yelled.

"For you," Derek shrugged.

"WHAT?!"  
"You heard me," he laughed. "Kross is my dad. He helped me kill my family. You know they died. It took awhile finding a person we could blame him on. But it worked. We invited you all here so we could kill them all, and then us 2 can go back, and live there! Just us!"  
"I don't want to!" Nicole gasped.

"Well, you will, or die," Derek shrugged.

"Derek," Nicole breathed. "How is this even possible…"

He went to the front of the boat, and turned it around.

They drove back to Shelly Island, Nicole silent in fear. They walked back up the trail to the Hamilton Hotel.

"See? We got food, water and ourselves," Derek said.

"I don't want to be here," Nicole shook her head.

She had to escape…she had to go…

She saw on the dining room table, 2 little figures left.  
"Want something to eat?" Derek asked her.

She had to escape…

"Sure," she shrugged. "Whatever."  
"I knew you'd come through!" Derek smiled.  
She went into the kitchen, him not noticing. She quickly and quietly grabbed the boarding knife he put down before.

She ran back out, and he saw her. "Nicole?"  
She went to hide. She had to escape…

"Nicole…don't do this," he trailed off.

Right around the corner…

He walked right into her trap…

She screamed and ran at him, shoving it through his chest.

"Nicole…why…ahh…ow…" he trailed off. "I love you, Nicole…"  
"Bye Derek…"

He fell over, gasping, until he finally went silent.

"I did it," she laughed. "It's over! It's over, oh, it's over!"  
She danced around, and went to the table, pulling away the 2 figures. She threw Derek's, and held on to hers.

"Just us, Missy!" she laughed. "Just us. I can drive the boat back to California, and live happily ever after! He, he, he!"  
She danced around some more, and went upstairs, to get her luggage.

"I killed Derek…I killed him…"

She gasped to see what was waiting for her. A rope, a chair, the rope's noose already tied….

"Oh, Derek, I'm sorry. I did it!" she gasped. "I'll make it right…it'll be all right…"  
Nicole went to the chair, and slowly put her head through the noose.

"One little Indian, left all alone," she chanted. "He went and hanged himself, and then there were _none_…"  
She kicked away the chair…

…and then there were none.

The police couldn't get it. "Who killed who, when did they get killed?" one asked the other. "I don't know…this Nicole must have killed someone. There had to be at least 4 killers…if this Derek fellow was a killer, she could have killed him, went mad, and hung herself…"  
Thus, an unsolved mystery, and over a dozen dead bodies on Shelly Island.

**THE END. **

**Questions you may have and the answers:**

**Why did I write an alternate ending?  
**Because I felt I should have stuck with the title. If there were none, then it would all make sense in the end. BUT the ORIGINAL ending, where both Ashley and Nicole live, is the REAL ending.

**Why didn't I write the last chapter from Nicole's point of view?  
**Because if she had hung herself, then she couldn't possibly write the last chapter. For all we know, all of what happened could be in a diary of hers.

**Did I originally have all the killers planned?**

Not all of them. In fact, I decided to make Derek a killer when I started to write chapter 12. I originally had Ted, Kross, and Michael as killers, plus Nicole (who kills all of them because she is the heroine.)

**What where some major changes?**

I actually rewrote chapters 10 and 13 at least 5 times, or added more. My original chapter 10: Ashley _does _commit suicide, to be with Kyle for eternity. Originally in chapter 13, Ashley was the one killed instead of the Jocelyn girl, and Nicole killed Derek before he could explain any of it. But I wanted my readers to know how it happened and why.

**Who was I originally going to kill, and when?  
**I started the story completely differently from how I ended it. I originally didn't have as many characters, I only had 10. Nicole, Derek, Ashley, Kyle, Carmen, Ted, Michael, Selena, Kikko and Kevin. (As well as Kross.) But I really wanted 13 chapters, so I decided to add Michelle, Julie, Daisy, Nick, and the cook. I was going to kill Carmen and Ted first, making it seem like one of the guests where the killer.

**Why did I write this?**

I wrote this because when I read the original novel, I loved it. As well as the show "Harper's Island," was most of my inspiration.

**Sequel?**

...Hmm…..maybe….. (Winks.)

It's not like I'm going to call it: And Then There Were None 2.

BUT there could always be a sequel…maybe a trilogy…

_And Then There Were None _is dedicated to my friends, (especially Hayley and Nicole, my 2 personal fans) as well as my family, and pretty much whoever is reading this! Haha. _HaHH_


End file.
